


standing near you

by EvilSalmon



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSalmon/pseuds/EvilSalmon
Summary: Snippets of Kim and Trini's developing relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: "Where trini catches Kimberly belly dancing at the angel grove juice bar and couldn't help but stare at Kim's form and her revealing attire. It could be cute how Kimberly catches trini but doesn't mind her stating at her :)" http://flareupwithlove.tumblr.com/post/158871199186/lol-i-mean-would-you-do-that-as-a-request-for-a

So the juice bar Angel Grove Community Center is kind of stupid. Trini finds herself sitting down at the juice bar for one reason only: Kim’s here. She wouldn’t do this for anybody else. But they have a date (not a _date_ date but a date) later and Kim asked her to wait until she was finished with some class.

It’s way too brightly colored in here. And it smells kind of like feet. Trini gets a smoothie, pops her headphones in, and settles in to wait for Kim. There’s some kind of music playing in the background though, way too loud for Trini’s headphones to block out, so she turns her head to look.

It’s a belly dancing class. Kimberly is in a fucking belly dancing class. That’s what she’s asking Trini to sit through.

Trini’s eyes widen as they fall on Kim, in the front row, wearing a crop top over her sports bra and these low hanging sweat pants that are great for Kim’s figure but terrible, horrible for Trini right now. Her mouth goes dry as she watches her hips sway, her taunt stomach shiny with sweat. And there’s this one little bead that absolutely fascinates Trini, that holds her whole attention as it slides down Kim’s hipbone.

She’s enraptured. She’s found Jesus. There is a God and she created Kimberly Hart in all her perfection.

The music changes and Kim stops dancing, and Trini only realizes this when those hips of her are moving closer and closer. She blinks and Kim’s there, watching Trini watch her. Blood rushes to her faces but before she can stumble through some smart ass remark, Kim winks at her.

She winks. There’s a smile on her face that says… She doesn’t mind? Trini was just blatantly ogling her friend, her teammate, and Kim’s okay with it?

“Hey,” she says. She’s wiping herself off with a towel, just around her neck and shoulders. She cocks her hip out to lean in a way that’s just inviting Trini to look more.

“Ready for our date?”

And it’s then Trini realizes. All this time, she thought this was her setting herself up for the unattainable crush. It would be awful, but at least she knew what it would be. But really, it’s been Kim in control this whole time.

“Yeah,” she chokes out. The smoothie’s forgotten. It’s only when Kim takes her hand that she feels like she can breathe again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brain decided that this is going to become a thing. No clear idea where it's going other than girl love~

She’s failing biology. She has always been on the cusp of failing biology -- she’s on the cusp of failing _all_ her classes. Because she doesn’t care. Because she can’t get herself to care. Because it pisses off her parents and that’s the only real means of rebellion, of expression, of being heard that Tini has at her disposal right now. But she always manages to keep herself just above a D because, deep down, she doesn’t honestly want to fail.

But biology… Oh, in biology she’s fucked, for one reason and one reason only.

Kimberly fucking Hart.

After things settled, after the bonfire and everyone -- except Kim -- got some things out in the open, the next time they had Bio, Kim started paying more attention to her. And Trini started paying more attention to Kimberly. They couldn’t sit next to each other. Lab partners were decided at the beginning of the year, by the teacher, and their last names were nowhere near each other in alphabetical order. But they’re on a diagonal from each other. Trini can see her out of the corner of her eye all the time. If she turns her head just a little, like she’s thinking or looking at her notebook, she can see her full on.

She can see her playing with her hair. She can see her crossing her legs. She can see her biting lightly on her pen. She can see her lick her lips and bite down at the tip of her tongue when she’s really concentrating on a thing.

It’s awful. It feels like Biology has nothing to do with science; it’s just nearly an hour of Kimberly Hart doing things that shouldn’t be so fascinating but are.

Not that that’s a bad thing, other than the failing part. It’s _way_ better than actually paying attention to the teacher. It’s a great use of Trini’s time. But by the end of a class, she feels a little dizzy, a little too caught up. 

She needs to stop this, get over it. It’s not super creepy or anything. She’s not stalking anyone or really obsessing. Kimberly _knows_. She knows something anyway. That Trini likes to look at her? That Trini has a crush on her? (Is this officially a crush?) She knows more than she’s letting on.

But what really throws Trini for a loop is those times, on occasion, when Kim happens to lift her gaze at the same time that Trini’s looking. It’s those times when their eyes meet and Kim gives her a smile. Sometimes it’s bright and friendly, like there’s nothing weird about their eyes meeting across a classroom (because Trini’s been _staring at her_ ). But sometimes it’s this coy little smirk that Trini doesn’t understand. It makes her feel feel helpless, lost. She doesn’t know what she’s doing and Kimberly definitely does. It’s like Kim knows exactly what they’re doing, and Trini’s just stumbling along after her.

It’s not a bad feeling. It makes her stomach flip and her head feel almost stuffed with this feeling of tentative happiness. But it’s confusing, too.

Trini gets her latest test back and there’s a big fat F on the front of the paper, and that’s what it takes to snap her back to reality. Her skin goes cold and she covers her face with her hand.

“It can’t be that bad,” she hears Kim saying as she approaches the table. The bell’s rung. Everyone else is heading out to their lockers, to their next class. But Trini needs a second to just wallow in misery.

“Oh.”

Trini parts her fingers to see the other girl, her glossed lips forming a perfect ‘o’ as her dark eyes look at the paper. “Well, you can still pull it up? There’s lost of time left.”

“I’m fucked,” Trini groans. In so many ways.

“We’ll study together.” Kimberly’s not at smart as Billy -- none of them are as smart as Billy. But her parents pay for tutors. They want her to get A’s and B’s and they back up that desire, that concern, with helpful actions. Kimberly doesn’t have a tutor for Biology, but that’s because she knows how to study. Trini doesn’t know how to do anything except be sarcastic and rebel. That’s what it feels like sometimes.

“The coffee shop. After school tomorrow. Yeah?” 

She feels herself nod, but Trini’s not super focused on what she’s agreeing to. She’s super focused on Kimberly’s hand on her back, her full warm palm on her back, rubbing tiny comforting circles into the space between her shoulder blades.

“It’s a date.” Kimberly says that. She just says that so casually. She must have made ‘dates’ with her girlfriends (her regular friends who are girls) all the time back when she was popular. It’s just a turn of phrase. Trini knows this. But even though the other girl takes her hand away, Trini still feels a warmth all the way through her.

“I gotta get to Trig. I’ll see you.” 

Trini nods again, takes her hand away from her face, and starts to put her things away. She sneaks a peek at Kim’s retreating form. She’s wearing this skirt today. It’s tiered, one short layer over another longer layer. It’s subtly frilly, flirty. Her hips roll as she walks, this hypnotizing side to side motion. Trini’s completely lost in it until the Biology teacher clears his throat very loudly. She jumps, scurries out the door with her backpack still open, heart beating fast for the shock and the lingering effects of Kimberly Hart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ;) Thank you for the comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Throw prompts and ideas my way in the comments and I might fill them. I just need inspiration~


End file.
